Stop
by punichoco
Summary: rated M just in case. RussxLat oneshot


It hurt. Everything hurt as he moaned and opened his eyes. He'd been unconscious but for how long? Where was he? Attempting to push himself into a sitting position and off the cold floor- that was another thing it was freezing- he found his hands were bound behind his back. He bit his lip trying not to panic as tears welled up in his eyes. What had he done to deserve this?

Thud thud thud came the sound of heavy boots stomping down the stairs above his head. The basement? He'd been put in the basement? The boots were coming closer, and he knew who it was without looking up.

"Raivis~" his heart sank as Russia towered over him. He whimpered quietly in response. He could tell by the other man's sadistic tone that this wasn't going to end well. "How are you my little malchik?" Raivis was jerked up by the collar of his jacket, which earned a small whine from him much to Russia's amusement. "I asked you a question Raivis, you're supposed to answer." he shook the small boy a little.

"I-I'm okay" he stuttered hoping it was the right answer.

"Good~ and have you learned your lesson, da?"

Raivis couldn't exactly remember what lesson he had been supposed to learn this time, Russia seemed to beat him for everything. "I-I think so Mr. Russia"

While Raivis had been distracted, Ivan had slipped a thick piece of leather around his small neck and buckled it snugly. "I'm glad my little malchik" he soothed, stroking the boy's cheek and clipping a leash onto the collar.

The soft click of the leash jerked Latvia into reality "M-Mr. Russia?" he squeaked in confusion. The older man had never done _this _before. A dark feeling of uneasiness crept into his tiny heart.

The Russian only smiled, undoing the straps that bound Raivis' hands, and pulling him closer. "My Raivis will never leave me, da?" he nuzzled his neck gently.

Raivis, who had been confused by the older man's actions prior to this, could smell the vodka on his breath and suddenly understood. Ivan had been drinking heavily before he had descended to the basement, and was therefore in a dangerous mood. Sure, right now he was pleasant enough, but Raivis would have to act carefully if he wanted to avoid any brutalities. "O-of course not Mr. Russia"

"That's a good boy Raivis" Ivan patted his head lightly before scooping the boy up into his strong arms.

"R-Russia!" he yelped, instinctively clinging to the soviet's coat, having been taken completely by surprise.

Ivan laughed quietly, making his way to the stairs "Calm down little Raivis, I've got you" he tried to reassure the poor shivering boy.

"P-please don't drop me!" he whimpered, quietly as they ascended the stairs

The soviet grinned, lightly bouncing Raivis up and down in his arms teasingly, "Now why would I do that?"

"Because you're drunk." he replied bluntly. Russia had come up to the first floor and closed the basement behind them.

"Mm..." Ivan nodded "not drunk enough." he muttered, setting him down on the top step and giving him a push "...go take a bath."

He stepped quickly into the living room, but turned to face Russia, confused. "Mr. Russia?" he inquired timidly.

The tall man looked at him with a look that almost seemed sad, but quickly turned to annoyance. He unclipped the leash and gave Raivis another push towards the second floor. "Go take a bath little one, or I will make you."

"O-okay! I'm g-going!" Raivis stammered. The image of Russia helping him bathe was a little uncomfortable to say the least. He hurried up the stairs first going to his room to grab a clean set of pajamas, having noticed it was dark outside, and then to the bathroom where he quickly shut the door and locked it.

"And come back down here when you're done, da?" Russia called upstairs as he headed for the kitchen to get another bottle of vodka; his fifth but who was counting?

"Y-yes sir." Latvia replied, sighing when he saw his reflection in the mirror. He looked filthy, covered in dirt, but underneath was still the same pale skinny runt of a boy he'd always been. He shrugged his way out of his clothes quickly, wincing when he touched his side, and just then noticing the huge bruise. "Great." he mumbled, stepping into the shower and turning the water on high. Raivis knew the bruise would be an inconvenience for him later, especially when Ivan was in such a mood.

Walking back into the living room like some sort of dark omen, Russia flopped down on the large couch and brought the bottle to his lips. "Its so quiet." he said thoughtfully to himself, downing half the bottle in one gulp. He sat there for a while just watching the clear liquid swirl around in the bottle, oddly fascinated by the ripples it made. The clock ticked steadily on the wall in the kitchen, its beat echoing through the empty house "...RAIVIS!" he yelled; it was about time the boy got out of there.

"Y-yes?" Latvia squeaked, bolting out of the bathroom having only managed to slip into the lower half of his pajamas, carrying the shirt with him.

"Get down here."

"Y-yes sir! C-coming!" he skipped down the stairs two at a time, tripping on the last one and smashing into the wall. The boy whimpered a little, holding his throbbing head, but quickly remembered Russia and got up, sprinting the last couple of feet as quickly as he could. "W-what is it sir?" he asked, stopping in front of the couch to pull his shirt on.

"Leave it off." Ivan grunted, glancing over at him, still holding the bottle up in the air lazily.

Raivis blinked in surprise but obeyed, letting the garment fall to the floor at his feet. He watched Russia tilt the bottle to his lips again; worry building up in the pit of his stomach. "M-Mr. Russia sir?" he repeated quietly.

Ivan glanced at him again, a bored look on his face as he set the bottle down on the floor and reached for his little Baltic. "Come here." he ordered.

Scared though he was, Latvia extended his arm slightly, allowing the soviet to pull him onto the couch as well. After a harsh tug on his left leg and a stern look that said _'do it now or there will be consequences'_, he reluctantly moved so he was straddling Ivan's lap. "Um..." he blushed as his superior's hands began roaming his chest.

His eyes found the bruise on Raivis' side and traced it lightly with a gloved finger. "What is this?"

Raivis winced at his touch and tried to move away "A bruise."

Russia smirked, such a simple boy... he leaned down and pressed his lips to the discolored skin, grinning as he squirmed in his grasp. "Stop moving" he kissed the spot gently.

"M-Mr. Russia!" Raivis squeaked, now becoming a darker shade of red.

Ivan straightened up and fell back on the arm of the couch, pulling Latvia onto him and holding him closer. His face became serious again as he ran a hand through the small nation's hair. "My Raivis won't ever leave me, da?"

He was way too close to the Russian for his own comfort now, but looking down at his face, he almost got the feeling he was upset about something. Now that he thought about it though..."M-Mr. Russia, where are Toris and Eduard?" he asked curiously. He hadn't seen either of them today.

Latvia must have hit a nerve because Ivan sighed deeply and closed his eyes, laying his head back completely. "Gone."

"Gone where?" he swallowed hard, eyes wide. They'd left him alone with Russia?

"Away."

"Forever?" he didn't like the sound of this.

"Probably." another short answer.

Tears welled up in Raivis' eyes and he clung to Ivan's coat in desperation "W-why didn't you s-stop them? D-don't y-you care? Y-you're R-Russia for heaven's sake! Y-you could have stopped them e-easily!" he almost yelled, getting no response from Ivan, except an increasingly furrowed brow. That's when he saw the blood. "...C-couldn't you?" he asked quieter, unsettled by the red stain in his hair.

Slowly, Ivan opened his eyes and stared blankly up into Raivis' "What does it look like happened?" there was bitterness in his voice.

Latvia bit his lip and hesitantly touched the gash with the tip of his finger "Who hit you?"

Russia grabbed his hand with a strong grip and glared at him. "It doesn't matter."

He cringed a bit, but managed to keep eye contact, honestly worried "I-Ivan who hit you?" Releasing his grip on Raivis' hand, he still kept a hard stare that made the boy more concerned, but kind of understood. "...Vanya please"

Ivan's eyes widened in surprise at the sound of his Russian name "You didn't answer my question, da?"

"wha- oh." Raivis blushed, a slight smile hinting at the corners of his mouth. He leaned closer and kissed Ivan's jaw shyly.

Russia grinned, a dark look coming back into his eyes. Effortlessly, he rolled over and pinned his little Baltic down to the couch. "That's a good little malchik." he purred, crushing his lips against Raivis'.

Tears began to slide down his face as Latvia heard a zipper go down. He knew what was coming as he felt Ivan's hands slide down to the rim of his pants. "No!" he whimpered quietly.

"Don't fuss, little Raivis," Ivan breathed in his ear, nipping it lightly "you know you like it."

Much to his humiliation a soft mewl escaped his lips "S-stop!" he whined. Russia said nothing, but pressed another deep kiss onto his lips. This time, Latvia didn't have the will to pull away he opened his mouth slightly, letting the other do as he pleased. As Russia stripped him of his clothing, he began to cry quietly.


End file.
